


Softness

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Edited: January/04/2018, F/M, Fantasy, Genderbending, Romance, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a killer, cold and wrathful... Moonlight walking, I smell your softness... </p><p>... Love, I'd never hurt you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softness

**Author's Note:**

> When I said I was going to write everything I wasn't joking, anguish is something that for one reason or another I like to write, but it hurts me the most... I don't regret anything. Believe me I try to give a good final but I didn't like. Maybe it's the saddest thing I've ever written... lie, I have planned something else.
> 
> Always wanted to write something Beast x Wirt as I watch OTGW, but had zero inspiration back then so I stop for a moment, but I really wanted to write about them, until I saw an episode of InuYasha, and an idea popped into my head. Besides the couple intrigues me the same way that makes Bill and Dipper, only in a much different way... I seriously need some rest... It's my first story with them, I have more but I want to see how this is received.
> 
> Yes, you are reading it right, decided to transform Wirt into a woman, why? You'll see~ Well, yes, for something is on the tagged.  
> I'm too lazy to think of a female name... yes, I can already hear the boos xD Why the summary? Because I was listening to the song 'The Horror our Love' (in acoustic or instrumental sounds beautiful) when I started thinking about the plot and in one way or another, it fit. Don't blame me, my mind is a labyrinth from which nobody comes out alive and sane... So I recommend never wander through my mind, no way out. Psychics are warned.
> 
> Seriously, try my best with this story, but anguish is something I like even if not very good. For some reason I have the need to write this couple in Labyrinth.
> 
> Edited: January/04/2018
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

Of course she wasn’t afraid. She had been here before, when her father lived, the forest is no place to be afraid, she only had to give little importance to the silly legends of demons, creatures, and beasts roaming this place. She was a teenager about to turn sixteen. She was no longer a naive girl who should continue to care. Although she was in a part of the forest that _not even_ the lumberjacks dared to explore.

Wirt continued her way. She would only cut the wood she needed, the winter was too raw and her mother was too sick to go out with her in this brutal blizzard. Besides, with her deceased father and her missing stepfather, the two had no one else.

Soon she found a tree, she smiled because the tree would create a hot wood that would be consumed in the fire.

Wirt took the ax and began to cut the wood off, the pieces became firewood that she would bring to her shack. Wirt tied it so they wouldn’t come loose on the way.

Then she noticed something suspicious and disturbing. _There was no noise_. She remembered that on her way she had heard the singing of the birds and even the croaking of the frogs, but now there were no sounds, so she completed her work as quickly as possible.

If there was no noise it meant that the animals were hiding to avoid being discovered, and they hid only because a predator was nearby.

_Crack._

The sound of a breaking branch made her alert, looking around, looking for where to hide and soothe her growing fear.

_Crack._

There was that sound again.

_Crack._

There were no hollow trees, there was no place to hide.

_Crack._

Fear made her legs flank and fall into the forest, hugging herself.

Something came out of the bushes that caused Wirt to back up and see the creature standing in front of her, her eyes opened and she wanted to hit it with the first thing she found. There was no such predator. Everything in front of her was a silly deer that had moved away from its flock.

“Get out of here, silly animal.” Wirt waved a branch, causing the deer to move away from her and back the way it came. Wirt sighed more relaxed but with her heart about to leave her chest, “Of course, there are no creepy creatures. Who can believe that nonsense?” She started to laugh trying to calm down.

_A total failure._

Another laugh was heard at her side, it sounded more severe, deeper, and _less human_.

The girl slowly turned her head to where the sound of that laughter came from. The color vanished from her face. Among the trees, she saw a shadow, the forest was dark by nature, but the shadow was perfectly observed. Was that shadow with antlers or were they simple branches on the head? And the most notorious thing, and the proof that it was something supernatural, were the two bright eyes watching her. The pupils were like colored rings.

“What a funny human. To be afraid of a simple deer.”

Wirt was speechless, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, it was impossible, this must be a dream.

“Pathetic.”

“I’m not – ”

“Of course you are. You’ve a perfectly sharp ax, and instead of fighting your predator, you decided to surrender to its jaws.”

The monster was right, “I hadn’t thought of that.”

Wirt saw that the shadow moved stealthily and that it was a little more than two meters away from her. She wanted to maintain that distance if possible.

“Of course not, none of you does. What does a human like you in these places anyway? Knowing that here are very dangerous things that would like to stick their fangs and claws into their skin?”

Wirt swallowed hard, trying to pronounce the words or her legs stopped shaking to flee this place. “I just ca-came to find firewood. My m-mo-mother is sick and wi-winter is freezing our house.” Her hands were shaking around the ax, “It’s true.” She could feel the creature’s eyes watching her carefully, devouring her with their eyes. She just hoped it was her imagination.

“It seems you’re telling me the truth. Your skill with the ax is the only evidence in this story.”

“Of course it is!” In her village there were several women woodcutters, so it was natural that her father had taught him to cut the trees off. “ _I want to leave._ ” She let out.

“You can leave.” The monster said, “You’re _free_ to do it.”

“Really? Aren’t you going to hurt me if I turn around?”

The creature laughed and the hairs on her arm bristled. “I don’t attack, if they don’t provoke me.”

A silent _Oh_ came out of Wirt’s lips. “Then I think I’m leaving.”

“Do you _think_? Curious and pathetic girl.”

“I’m not – !” But before her there was nothing and nobody.

Was she arguing against something? Was it all an illusion created by her fear? She hoped so, but before turning and walking towards her village, she saw a shadow hidden among the trees. She turned around, hoping never to return to this place abandoned by the hand of God.

The song of the birds and the croaking of the frogs were heard again.

☽✠☾

The heat returned to her shack, the soup she had prepared smelled much better now that she had fire in their house. Her mother sat with her on the table. Sometimes, the ill woman saw the empty chair next to her and looked towards the forest. She had already lost two people in her life, Wirt wasn’t going to tell her about her strange and scary encounter in the forest.

If her mother found out she would forbid her to return to the forest, she was the only one who could work now.

 _Pathetic_.

Remembering the words of that shadow made her shudder and become angry. She wasn’t pathetic, they had only taken her off guard The next time she saw him it would be different.

Wait, _next time_? Was she thinking of going back to that place?

This time it was Wirt who looked towards the forest.

☽✠☾

She really was a suicide.

Who came to the forest at night? And without leaving a note to her mother. What if everything went wrong? Nobody would know. She really was a strange girl, Sara never tired of repeating it at all times. Wirt should listen to her friend. Now she would go to an abandoned place where a strange creature lived.

“What do we have here? The pathetic girl.”

Wirt then realized that this time the creature was right. “My name is Wirt.”

“Wirt? What a _picturesque_ name.”

Wirt couldn’t tell if it was mockery because of the sarcastic tone the creature was talking about, “Thank you.” _Really_ _?_ “I just came to cut more wood.”

“You say that as if it were true, clearly you’re afraid of being here.”

 _Stupid creature_ , “So?” Wirt prayed that courage wouldn’t leave her now, “Even so, I’ve a job and a mother to take care of.” Why was she giving him explanations? _God!_ Sometimes she didn’t understand herself.

“Interesting. You’re the first human who dares to go beyond its limits.”

Was that something to be proud of? Or to realize that she was alone and nobody would hear her screams of agony?

“I think your reward will be to let you live.”

“You did it a week ago.”

“I didn’t think you were going to return. Anyone who has met The Beast doesn’t want to cross his path again.”

Wait a minute... _The Beast_? “Do you mean that monster that devours the souls of children?” Wirt had heard that story a million times. Within the folklore and legends of her people, The Beast was the best known and the most narrated for the children and woodcutters who were on their first adventure in the forest.

Her grandfather told her that The Beast lived in the forest, waiting for a silly soul to roam the place until they lost their way back to the village and in desperation they heard the song of The Beast, and then their soul would never be seen, ever... At least, not as a human.

If the legend was true and this creature, no, The Beast was really who he said he was, she was fucked up.

The Beast saw the girl repent of her ineptitude, funny. “Why the problem? I told you I’ll let you live.”

“You’re The Beast.” It was everything Wirt could think. “I thought you were just a story to scare the kids.”

“I’m as _real_ as you are,” The Beast walked directly towards her, “I’m so real that I can make your eyes look only at me,” He stood in front of her, a hand appeared and landed on Wirt’s cheek, the girl could assure that the hand wasn’t skin-like, it was wood-like. “I’m so real that I can cause chills on your skin with a single touch.”

Wirt couldn’t take her eyes from the colored rings.

☽✠☾

Wirt walked until she saw the edge of the forest, on the other side of the mountains the Sun was appearing and her mother would wake up soon and if she didn’t see her in her bed, she would need a good excuse. When she finally had the will to look away, The Beast had disappeared and Wirt was alone surrounded by trees.

She entered her house, fortunately her mother was sound asleep. Wirt approached the woman’s bed and touched her forehead, at least the fever had subsided. Wirt felt her body relax and look out the window at the forest.

The merchants avoided traveling through the woods or at least where there were no signs of life.

She fell on her bed, her hand traveled to her cheek, where The Beast’s hand had touched her, it was a strange but not disgusting experience. Wirt shook her head, trying to erase that memory and giving herself a light slap.

☽✠☾

“Hello, Wirt.”

“Hello Sara.” Wirt greeted her friend.

“How is your mother?”

“She’s fine, she’s been a little depressed because Nathan hasn’t come back yet, but she expects him to show up at any moment. Together with the others.”

“My father expects the same.” Sara’s old brother was in the group that had disappeared.

Wirt bit her lower lip, “Sara, do you think they’re fine?”

The girl seemed somewhat puzzled, “Of course, yes, why do you doubt it?”

“Do you remember the stories that Mrs. Langtree told us?”

Sara watched her and then began to laugh, “Wirt, are you trying to tell me you believe in fairy tales? You’re the one who told me there were no such things in the forest. You look like my mother and sisters.”

_Believe me, I want to say the same now._

Sara stopped laughing and showed a slightly sad but still smiling face, “I think if I were a child, I would believe the same. But come on, all those tales from The Beast, six-armed, purple-skinned fairies, pink goblins, or demons that invade your dreams are just fairy tales, it’s _fantasy_.”

“Yes, you’re right”

Both girls continued walking, talking about funnier topics such as Jenny’s dress or the priest’s mustache. A slightly husky voice called Sara, it was Jason, her fiancé. When they were children, Wirt used to detest Jason, especially because the other girls didn’t stop praising him, but finally she discovered that Jason was a boy like the others and they even had some of the same hobbies.

Sara said goodbye to Wirt to go with Jason and return home –

“Help! Help!” A scared and anguished voice cried out.

All the villagers looked at the boy who has just run out of the forest. Wirt, Sara, and Jason approached the crowd. The boy looked really terrified, the priest pushed his way through the crowd, “Thomas, what’s wrong?”

“Father, help me! He comes for me! _I heard him!_ I heard him perfectly!”

“Whom?”

“ _I heard the song of The Beast!_ ”

At the mention of the creature, all the villagers murmured among themselves, some mothers embraced their children, Wirt saw that Jason was holding Sara’s hand.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! Please, Father, you must hide me!”

The boy fell at the feet of the priest, the man with the help of other people stood the boy and took him to the church.

The crowd fell silent and then began to speak.

“Is it true?”

“Maybe he was drunk?”

“For years, nobody has heard the song.”

There were several questions that Wirt heard, but there was one that gave her goose bumps. “Why did he get so close to the village?”

Sara said goodbye to Wirt and told her to go home, it seems that she had also bothered the news. Wirt said goodbye to her friend and her fiancé. On the way home, she saw several people enter the church, some prayed and others spread gossip.

She hoped that tonight her mother would sleep soundly.

Gods, she would do the same thing again.

☽✠☾

Her boots stepped on the white snow that covered the ground, the lantern was the only thing that helped her not to fall and hit the cold ground. Suddenly, she was surrounded by the not so unknown place.

“What are you doing here again?”

She raised the lantern to see The Beast, but found him nowhere. “Someone listened to you. A boy from my town heard you sing.” She said to the Nothing.

“Did you come here to tell me that?”

“Actually, I have no idea why I came.”

The Beast didn’t speak or approached her – “Have you ever heard me sing?”

“Excuse me?” Wirt asked, surprised.

“How can you be sure it was me, if you never heard me sing?”

“Until a few days ago I didn’t believe you existed. But now that I see you, I think I can start believing again.” Wirt sighed and sat near the roots of a tree, removing the snow and bringing the lantern closer to her, to illuminate her around and keep her warm, “Anytime.”

What was she doing? She must escape when she listened to the song of The Beast. But she was curious and sometimes the stories said that the most fortunate who had heard the song and who managed to recover from their fear said that it was the most terrifying and wonderful melody that could exist.

If she could survive, she couldn’t tell anyone, it was only for her.

_Come wayward Souls,_

_Who wander through the darkness,_

_There is a light for the lost and the meek._

Wirt felt her skin prickle when The Beast began to sing, the old stories were right, terror and tranquility had surrounded her. Now she understood why Thomas had fled the forest, but she wouldn’t run away, not until she finished listening to the song... It may be the only time she could hear him.

The song continued and her eyes began to close. Even knowing that it was dangerous to fall asleep with a monster at her side.

_Sorrow and fear,_

_Are easily forgotten,_

_When you submit to the soil of the earth._

When The Beast stopped singing, Wirt was already asleep.

The Beast approached the girl. Her name was Wirt, a peculiar name for a woman, The Beast looked more closely at the girl, long brown hair, a blue coat over a blue dress with brown boots with traces of snow, pale and soft skin, as he remembered.

“Why did you come back?”

Obviously, Wirt didn’t respond.

☽✠☾

Wirt woke up and looked around slowly opening her eyes suddenly, she was sitting in the rocking chair that was outside her house. How the hell had she returned to her house? Had The Beast brought her back to the village? Did anyone see them? No. If so, she would be surrounded by many people like Thomas in the church. Nobody had seen them and that was a good thing.

Maybe it was time to stop doing so many stupid things and avoid going beyond the forest, avoiding the unknown.

☽✠☾

After the news of Thomas’s collapse and people accepted that the lumberjacks weren’t returning, it was time to continue the work of cutting wood. And this time the group was bigger than before.

“Poor Thomas, so young and his life is ruined.” Jenny said.

“Do you think he has a remedy?” Sara asked.

“My mother says no, Thomas is so afraid of going out again that he hid in the church.”

“Is it really so shocking to hear him sing?”

The other three girls watched Wirt. “It must be, to turn someone crazy to the core.”

“Some people who survived said they were fascinated with that melody.” Wirt shared.

Rhonda laughed and let her ax go into the trunk, “What’s fascinating about something that can drive you crazy?”

☽✠☾

Did she never learn the lesson? Why did she return to the forest? This was going to bring her problems someday.

“And again here.”

She raised the lantern, but again The Beast didn’t let himself be seen. “Yes, I think you hexed me, I didn’t know you could do that.”

The Beast laughed, a mocking and terrifying laugh, “It’s not my specialty to hex people.”

“You turn the travelers into Edelwood.”

“And only that. My power is to take the souls and let their bodies transform into wood.”

Something in Wirt’s brain clicked and the girl was encouraged to ask, “Did you do something to a group of lumberjacks?”

The Beast looked at her, but from a distance Wirt could see that the colored rings shone brighter, “If so, do you have a problem?”

“Can be.”

Both were silent for a few seconds.

“ _Yes_ _._ ”

Wirt wanted to yell at him; Her stepfather, Jenny’s father, Sara’s brother, and Jason’s uncle were in that group of lumberjacks, they were people she knew, people she would never see again and she didn’t know if she could tell their relatives who still had a slight hope of seeing them again. “I get it.”

“You’re really interesting.”

“For real? I think I’m going crazy. I shouldn’t go back here, why am I doing it?” Wirt sat down again on the root of the tree, next to the lantern, lighting everything around. “Why don’t you come?”

“You don’t need to know.”

“Does the light bother you?”

The Beast didn’t respond.

Wirt realized that this was probably a _yes_. “It was you who left me at my house the other night, right?”

“It was me. Your body shouldn’t be food for wolves, you could be a beautiful Edelwood.”

“Thanks?”

☽✠☾

During the day she had to work with the other villagers while her mother rested. Wirt wasn’t going to tell her that her husband had died, she couldn’t tell her friends that her relatives wouldn’t return. Then, when evening came, she would eat a delicious turkey with her mother that she had earned with her salary. Then, when night fell and her mother slept soundly, she would go and walk to the forest, to the not so unknown place.

And Wirt would meet The Beast.

With the passage of time, she had formed a kind of friendship with the strange creature.

Could she call it _friendship_?

There were nights when Wirt told him how her day was, her mother’s illness, the lives of her friends, some details of her life, and she recited poetry that she had read in some books. The Beast instead sang his song, though he hardly spoke. And if he did, they were comments that she preferred to ignore. Sometimes she was tempted to walk beyond the place, more to the unknown.

And finally, before dawn, Wirt would go home, lay in her bed, and repeat the same thing.

☽✠☾

“Wirt, not yet?” The old woman asked her daughter who was combing her black hair.

“Your hair is too long to be simply braided.”

Today was Sarah and Jason’s wedding day – As well as a year since she began her nocturnal encounters with The Beast. She was now seventeen years old, and her mother’s illness was beginning to get stronger, the poor woman’s cough was getting stronger, and the doctor had told them that they had to prepare for the worst.

The church was decorated with the best flowers, and everyone looked presentable for the sacred event.

Jason was standing in front of the priest, Wirt laughed when she saw his friend playing with his fingers. In the first row were the relatives of the couple. She couldn’t wait to see Sara’s face.

When the wedding march began and everyone looked at the entrance, the bride was radiant, her bouquet had dahlias of various colors, the dress was pearly white, Sara’s short dark hair was gathered in a bun with a pin white that was on the veil.

The ceremony began and ended in a blink of an eye.

Everyone moved to Jason’s house, according to the villagers words, the largest house in the village. Several people danced, sang, and congratulated the newly married couple. Wirt congratulated her friends and sat with her mother. Some young man invited her to dance, but Wirt rejected them.

“I want to see you with a man who can take care of you.”

“What are you talking about?” _Oh God!_ Her mother wanted to talk to her about _romance_ , this would be the last thing she could have thought, “Mother, I don’t plan on getting married... At least not now.”

“But you will, Wirt.” The woman’s hands held hers, “And when you do, I want that person to swear to protect you until the end. As your father and Nathan did with me, with us.”

Someone to protect her? It was herself.

☽✠☾

“Sara looked so beautiful, and when she danced with Jason they all watched attentively, I think Sara was nervous about falling.” Wirt was back in the woods, at her meeting place with The Beast, telling him every detail of the ceremony, party, dance, and food. “They looked so happy.” She felt a slight twinge of envy.

“Are you planning to get married?” The Beast asked after Wirt finished speaking.

Wirt looked at The Beast, his tone surprised her. “It’s not in my plans at the moment.”

“But will you ever want to get married sometime in the future?”

Wirt looked at the lantern and then at her hands, “My mother thinks I should look for someone to protect me and take care of me.”

“Protect yourself from _what_? You’re here talking to a monster that devours souls and at any moment can turn you into a tree.”

Wirt pursed her lips, didn’t begin to like her the tone of the creature, “Yes, sometimes I forget what you are.”

The Beast watched her, “If you were married, would you stop coming?”

Wirt looked up to meet the colored eyes. “I think so. I’ll continue cutting the wood off, but I won’t have the same time available. We would both return to our respective jobs.”

The Beast moved away from her, maybe it was her imagination, but he seemed to be upset, “Do you think I _stopped_ turning people into Edelwood just because _you’re_ here?”

Wirt remained unanswered, “What does that mean?”

The monster began to walk, “Follow me.”

Wirt took the lantern and got up from her place, where were they going? She wanted to know if there was anything else living in the forest, if The Beast was real, maybe the fairies, the goblins, and the demons were real too.

But she had never gone beyond the permitted limits of the forest. There were other neighboring towns, but only men were allowed to travel.

When The Beast stopped, Wirt looked around, there were more trees, but they were twisted, as if they were suffering. She swallowed hard, the place made her very nervous.

“Lift your lantern and look at them.” The Beast spoke, Wirt noticed that the creature was far away again.

She did what was told and a cry of horror escaped her lips.

The trees weren’t trees like the ones she had seen, they had a more human form, even some had faces and arms, in fact, they were twisted by the pain and agony they suffered in life.

“Edelwood Trees.” Wirt spoke, fear almost made her throw her lantern.

“Whether you’re here or not, I’ll never stop doing what I do, and that won’t change, now or ever.”

Why was he showing her this? Maybe it was finally her end.

“See them _turn_ into Edelwood... See them _scream_ as the branches enter their throat and inside their stomach grow leaves... See them while the roots pierce their feet to make them _bleed_... See them _cry_ black tears of oil... _Twist_ them up death. That’s what I do.”

Wirt felt as if a couple of branches touched her hair, slowly entangled in the brown tufts – She turned around, waving the lantern in front of her but there was no one behind her. The Beast was gone, leaving her alone, and surrounded by the Edelwood Trees.

☽✠☾

The day came when her mother’s handkerchief was covered in blood. Wirt called the doctor when her mother passed out preparing breakfast, she didn’t stop shaking at any time. Wirt waited outside the room all day, her mother was being operated and she couldn’t do anything but wait.

The door opened after what seemed an eternity, the nurse was followed by the doctor and then the man closed the door, both had a dark and decayed appearance. Wirt felt that her world fell apart piece by piece when the doctor said they did everything they could. She fell into her seat, a single tear ran down her cheek.

Her friends helped her with all the arrangements for the funeral. Sara and Jason showed their condolences and they would always be there for her. Thomas, who was still recovering, was present and helped Jenny and Kathleen, and Rhonda stayed with her all night.

The next morning, the men carried the coffin containing her mother and went to the village cemetery. Wirt had to show strength when she saw the hole next to her father’s grave. She said one last goodbye to her mother and the shovels began to fill the hole with dirt.

When she finally got home, she felt more lonely and cold. Sara suggested staying a few days, Jenny told her if she wanted to stay with her, but Wirt rejected both offers. Instead, she had other plans.

Wirt left her house and walked into the woods, it had been weeks since she had seen The Beast, the creature was obviously not waiting for her and maybe he had already forgotten her.

Wirt continued walking until she recognized the twisted trees, but The Beast wasn’t there. She took a deep breath, she realized she hadn’t brought the lantern. What would she do once she saw The Beast?

She came to a clearing in the forest, the moonlight fell on a small pond, surrounded by trees. Wirt saw some frogs jump into the pond where the deer stopped to drink water.

“You come back.” The Beast’s silhouette was seen among the trees.

“My mother died.”

“If you want to become a tree, I’ll gladly do it.” The Beast came out of the trees to approach her, Wirt didn’t speak however. “You came to the wrong place, if you’re looking for words of encouragement.”

The Beast was silent as she sank against his chest, her small, soft hands clinging to his dark cloak.

“You don’t have to talk.” Wirt didn’t understand what she was doing, why did she have to hug a creature that could kill her? Maybe because the same creature wrapped his hands over her hair, almost like a caress.

Wirt fell asleep in The Beast’s arms.

☽✠☾

When she woke up, she felt something soft on her back and she was warm. She was in a house, but it wasn’t hers, she took off the sheets and got out of bed, her movements raised a little dust.

Wirt left the small house hidden in the forest. She was still in the clearing, though it was daylight, the morning mist blocked the view.

“You’re awake.” The Beast appeared in the fog.

“Why am I still here?” The Beast didn’t respond. “Who owns the house?”

“A long time ago it was a witch, but now she’s dead.”

“Did you kill her?”

“It was her age. Time has no mercy for anyone.”

“Will you die one day?”

“I’ve been so long in the mundane world that I’ve forgotten how to die, but maybe one day I’ll do it, but until then, I’ll continue torturing souls and feeding on them.”

“ _I will_ , someday.”

“If you want it to be today, I’ll do it with pleasure, but your soul won’t meet your mother or your father, your soul would stay with me.”

“For some reason, that sounds better.” Wirt left the house and walked near The Beast, the creature was always in the dark avoiding contact with light. She wet her face in the pond, watching her reflection for a moment and then heading towards her village, “Should I go back?”

“Why should I answer that? I don’t own you.”

Wirt interpreted it as an _Get out_. Wirt got up, turned around, and left the clearing without looking back, without turning to see The Beast.

Her house was just as she had left it as soon as she entered, outside the door was a small basket of fruit and bread, no doubt they were Rosie’s or Sara’s. Wirt was in charge of cleaning the place and keeping her mother’s things, as well as packing her things and leaving the town.

 _Why?_ Because she was going back to the forest. Her friends would be worried, but over time they would forget her, people might decide to go out and look for her, but no one entered beyond the permitted limits of the forest.

When she finished all of her homework, she left the shack and closed the door.

She really didn’t understand it, why go back to a place where _nobody_ needed her? Wirt could swear The Beast looked surprised when he saw her walk through the trees of Edelwood.

“I’ll live here.” Wirt said without any doubt.

“You’ll fight for yourself.”

“I’ve been doing it since I was thirteen.” It’s true, she would soon be eighteen.

The Beast’s eyes showed that he was having fun, “Welcome, Wirt.”

☽✠☾

The first month was difficult, chopping wood was the best thing to do, harvesting fruit wasn’t a big challenge, hunting was something she didn’t use to do, but that eventually improved.

One night, when the moon was shining as always, Wirt approached The Beast, who was still hidden in the shadows of the trees, “Why don’t you ever let me see you?”

“I don’t like light.”

“Maybe I can use the lantern, reduce the lighting. I’ve seen the Edelwood, nothing could scare me.”

The Beast moved away from her, but she knew she had to follow him.

The place where they arrived was much darker, the moonlight was almost nil and she could only hear the sound of the crickets.

“You can see me now” The Beast gave his permission to lit the lantern.

Wirt didn’t know if she had gasped in shock or terror, or maybe both. Now she understood why she felt The Beast was like wood, because basically he was a tree. The antlers were branches that came out of his head, his black cloak that had been pulled aside showed thousands of twisted faces like the Edelwood Trees.

The Beast moved away from the light and was again a dark figure, “Now you understand.”

Wirt nodded, she was speechless.

“Tell me, Wirt,” She felt that a pair of fingers took her chin and made her lift her eyes to meet the eyes of colored rings. “Now you regret it?”

There was a moment when she was short of breath and felt the world stop, a moment when humanity disappeared and it was only the two of them.

“I don’t.”

A lipless mouth rested on hers, Wirt felt The Beast’s tongue meet hers, it felt strange, it was similar to the skin of snakes, the hand under her chin moved to her cheek.

Then her breathing returned, the world continued its rotation, humanity returned to life, but they remained united.

☽✠☾

Wirt’s life gradually improved, she knew that after that day something had changed between them. The Beast behaved differently with her, a little kinder. Every day, after that nocturnal encounter with The Beast, more meetings followed, sometimes they made love, sometimes the creature sang for her before going to sleep, and sometimes he would hug her.

A pain in her stomach made her stop and take her hands to her body. A question came to her mind when the pain became a little more persistent and dizziness and vomiting appeared.

She could – ? Wait, was it _possible_? The Beast wasn’t human. But she remembers reading stories and stories about creatures that are the product of a monster and a human, but they were stories... And like The Beast, he had proven to be quite real.

“Beast.” Wirt started talking when she met the creature, “I feel strange.”

The creature looked at her, “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know how to say this, but I think – I think I’m pregnant.” Wirt hugged herself. Wirt felt the creature put his hands around her and some roots touched her hair, “Beast?”

But he didn’t respond, so Wirt just corresponded to the hug, she felt more protected than ever.

☽✠☾

Their son was born one summer night, the air was fresh, and the fireflies lit up the clearing. The pain began and she had to use the little knowledge that she had so that her son was born in perfect conditions.

It was hard work, but when she heard her baby cry, her breathing became lighter, her body muscles relaxed and she moved until she saw her baby, the little one was covered in blood and amniotic fluid. Wirt cleaned him carefully and held him in her arms. Her baby opened his eyes and could see a light brown color, her eyes stopped at the little horns protruding from his head.

“He looks enough like you.” Wirt listened behind her, The Beast was at her side.

“But he has something of yours. And he’s a perfect and beautiful baby.” Wirt kissed her baby on the forehead.

“How will you call him?”

“Do you have something in mind?” She asked.

“You know more about this than me.”

Wirt turned to look at her son, her baby watched her with attentive eyes and then turned his head to the dark hand that caressed his cheek. “Gregory.” She pronounced smiling.

☽✠☾

“Greg!” Wirt yelled at her five-years-old son. The little creature was too naughty and restless, sometimes that was what kept her worried, but she knew that her son wouldn’t get too far from this side of the forest. Besides, his father also watched him and, sometimes, Greg was usually close to The Beast.

“Mom!” Greg appeared behind a tree, the boy liked to wear clothes with green tones, the branches on his head had grown slightly but there was no need to hide them.

“I’ve told you a thousand times not to go away, we can’t take care of you if you leave without us.”

“But mom, I saw a human in the forest.”

Wirt stopped her walk and looked at her son, “Where?”

“Near the clearing.”

That meant they had already seen the Edelwood trees. _Calm down, The Beast will protect us._ “Greg, how many were they?”

“They were like fifteen humans.”

 _Fifteen_ _,_ “Did they see you?”

“I guess.”

Wirt took Greg in her arms and quickened her pace, she had to inform The Beast, though maybe he already knew.

“Mommy.” Greg called the woman, “Am I weird?”

“Weird? In what sense?”

“I don’t look like you and I don’t look like dad.”

Wirt was dismayed, Greg had never seen a child his age and was sure he never would, Greg was different from humans and the forest creatures. The boy took his hands to the horns protruding from his head. He may be too young to understand this, but he could clearly see the great difference between him and his parents.

“No, Greg. You’re a very special boy and this,” Wirt touched the horns, “It’s the most _beautiful_ thing I’ve seen in my life.”

After her son fell asleep, Wirt went to meet The Beast. She told him what had happened to Greg in the morning, The Beast listened attentively, and told her what to do. Wirt was very worried, she felt her stomach bubbling.

They both turned their heads towards the flock of birds that flew out of hiding. In the sky they could see a hellish red. The forest was burning. Never before has this happened.

“Greg!” Wirt shouted as she ran to the cabin and saw her son sleeping peacefully, she took her son in her arms and woke him up.

“Mom?” Greg asked as he watched his mother cover him, he looked to the other side and saw the silhouette of his father move through the trees, “What’s happening?”

Wirt was looking for something to cover her son’s head, there was nothing to hide the horns, she had to hide it before anyone else saw him.

More shots were heard. More animals fled in terror of the place, The Beast was still in place, “Wirt,” The creature called the woman, “Go with Gregory.”

“No, we’ll go together.” She approached the creature, but the fire began to advance. Wirt took The Beast, “Don’t go! We still need you.” Wirt felt his hand intertwine with hers and The Beast looked her up to kiss her.

“You’ll be fine, I’ll stop them long enough.” Then he released her hand and left.

Greg saw his mother come into the house, she looked sad and his father wasn’t with her.

Wirt took the first thing she saw to cover Greg’s head. A teapot, she expected this to work. Wirt carried Greg in her arms and they both left the house behind them, the boy saw a red spot in the forest.

Wirt ran, she had to leave the forest, she had to run forward.

They both heard barks behind them.

They had to leave. _They had to live_ –

The barks came as well as some shots.

They were going to kill them.

No.

Wirt stopped and looked for a place to hide Greg, she finally found a hole in a tree, a space for one person. She would put Greg in that place, _H_ _e would be fine, he would be fine._ She would distract them, keep them away, and maybe go back to The Beast. Then _everything_ would be fine.

His mother’s warmth moved away from him, and she placed the teapot on top of his head, “Greg, listen to me, don’t take this off.”

Greg looked at her with attentive eyes, he wanted to cry, he didn’t like the way his mother spoke, it sounded like a goodbye and a tear sprang from his eye, “Did I do something wrong?”

Wirt denied shaking his head, tears began to descend her face.

“Will you come back?”

Wirt didn’t answer, she just kissed her son, “Don’t forget us, Greg, don’t forget us.”

Wirt’s hand released Greg and hid him in the hollow tree, making sure no one would find him until it was over.

Wirt heard the barking and footsteps approaching and she ran in her footsteps, she felt the heat of the fire, hitting her, burning her... She was going to die.

She saw him...

... And he saw her.

Then the fire had surrounded them.

☽✠☾

Greg clung tightly to the teapot on his head. Of course it was his fault that he let himself be seen. If he hadn’t been so disobedient, his parents would continue with him. His mother would hug him and he would listen to his father sing at night. He would even continue to watch the frogs sing in the pond, He would still watch the birds fly over the trees.

_He would still have his parents._

Greg started crying, they weren’t there anymore. He was a child, but he understood. _He understood._

Between sobs he fell asleep, dreaming that he was back in his house and that the three of them were happy. Greg woke up, it was night and he wasn’t in bed sleeping with his mother, hugging him. This time the tears became harder, because neither his mother nor his father were there, never again.

“I heard something.”

Greg heard a soft voice near the tree, his hands moving to his mouth, trying to silence his sobs.

“There’s something around here.” The soft voice spoke again.

That voice was beautiful, but not like his mother’s.

Then someone saw him. It was a woman, snow-white skin, a black dress with green embroidery, her hair was black as night and a headband of the same color, “Are you okay?” She asked, but Greg didn’t answer, “What are you doing here?” The woman tried to take him by the hand, but Greg pushed her away. “Hey, I won’t hurt you, let me get you out of there.”

“No!” Greg cried out. No one should see him without the teapot, he promised his mother, for this time he wasn’t going to disobey her.

But by the sudden movement, the teapot fell from his head. Greg saw the woman gasp in surprise, she would scream.

“I see.” There were no screams, just a caress on his cheek, “You don’t have to cry about that.” The woman held out her palm and Greg saw small lights that appeared in her hand running all over her arm. “I _do_ understand.”

Then Greg saw that the woman’s eyes softened, just like his mother’s.

“Agatha, have you found – ?”

The woman extended her hands to Greg and he took the woman’s hands, she was warm like his mother.

Agatha carried Greg in her arms and turned to the man who was running toward her. When they were traveling, Agatha felt that she was short of breath and ran into the forest and what she saw was fire, there were too many broken bodies, but at least this little one was alive. “Norman – ”

Greg looked at the man in front of him, his hair was black and brushed, his skin a little more colorful than the girl named Agatha, dressed in warm colors.

“Is he the only one?”

Agatha shook her head. “No one survived the fire. Who started it, did it without knowledge.” Agatha spoke when she felt that the little boy had fallen asleep in her arms.

“Let’s go.”

“Wait.” Agatha asked as she left Greg in Norman’s arms, she returned to the hollow tree and took out the teapot, putting it in her bag, the child seemed to have a taste for the object and she didn’t think it was right to untie him from the object, maybe it was all what he had. “Come on. We have to return with our group.”


End file.
